Movie Night
by MustangWill
Summary: My fifth entry in my contributions for Kinktober 2019. Frankie and Vicky decide to go to see a movie, but unbeknownst to Frankie, Vicky has more planned than just seeing a movie. Nothing will get in the way of her plans, not even witnesses.


Frankie looked up the flight of dimly lit steps, scanning the rows of theatre seats for a pair of empty seats. There were only a handful of other movie goers scattered throughout the auditorium, and, seeing the row she always preferred to sit in was practically empty, she smiled and began making her way up the stairs towards it.

When she reached the row, she felt a hand on her hip stopping her from turning down it, and instead steered her away and further up the steps. Confused, she looked back at her girlfriend, Vicky, who shook her head, and indicated further up, "Let's sit up at the top."

"Okay…" Frankie worked an eyebrow, but continued climbing the steps, trying not to focus on the warm hand moving to the small of her back, gently but firmly guiding her.

When they reached the uppermost row, she noticed two young men sitting at the opposite end of the row, who looked up and offered her a friendly smile. Frankie blushed faintly and nodded, looking back at Vicky, who gently pushed her forward into the row, only stopping her once they had reached the center of the row.

"Here, let me take that for you," Vicky reached out and took the small bag of popcorn from her, and Frankie smiled happily as she took her seat, accepting the bag back once she was settled. She watched as Vicky took the seat to her right, setting the large soda they were going to share into the cup holder built into the arm rest between them.

"This is supposed to be a good movie," Frankie commented, taking a bite from the bag of buttered popcorn. The ads for local businesses were still playing up on the big screen, and, glancing at the watch on her wrist, she knew there was a few more minutes before the movie commercials would begin.

"Mhmm," Vicky murmured, taking a sip from their soda before offering Frankie some.

"No thanks, I don't want to drink too much or I'll end up having to go to the ladies room." She glanced down the row and saw that the man sitting closest to them was staring back. She could feel her cheeks burning at the realization and quickly looked back to the ad for a local surgeon playing on the screen. _He's cute… _she thought to herself, playing with the hem of the dark blue plaid dress Vicky had picked out for her.

"They're cute," Vicky commented, and Frankie quickly looked up at her, wondering if she had somehow been reading her mind. "I saw you looking at them," she explained, looking down the row at the pair in question, "figured that's why you were blushing."

"I'm not blushing!" Frankie's blush brightened to the point she was almost glowing in the dim light.

Vicky chuckled and settled back in her chair, putting one arm around Frankie's shoulders and kicking her booted feet up to prop on the back of the seat in front of her. Thankful she hadn't pursued the topic further, Frankie nestled back against her and settled in as the room darkened further and the commercials began rolling. The whispering of the other movie goers slowly died down, but Frankie couldn't help but to notice the two men kept glancing curiously down the row at them and whispering back and forth.

The commercials were over and the movie was well into the first act before Vicky stirred. Frankie could feel Vicky's fingertips moving up along her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. She could feel her cheeks growing hot again as those fingers traveled along her collarbone and down her chest to slip into the front of her dress and into her strapless bra, cupping her bare breast. Her breath hitched as Vicky's hand caressed over her sensitive flesh, expertly finding her nipple at once, the pad of her finger rubbing over it until was a hard pebble under her attentions.

She bit her bottom lip and glanced nervously down the row as Vicky continued to grope her breast, and, sure enough, the men had already taken notice. "V, stop… they're watching us…" Frankie whined under her breath, squirming from both the pleasure Vicky was giving her, and the fact she didn't truly want Vicky to stop. Secretly, the thought of the two watching them was really turning her on.

"Oh yeah?" Vicky glanced over Frankie's head to look at the men, "Heh, so they are..." She smirked and lowered her head to whisper into Frankie's ear, "then how about we give 'am a show?"

Frankie gasped as Vicky lightly pinched her nipple and felt her body grow hot at the thought of what Vicky proposed, "I don't know… we could get in a lot of trouble…"

"Don't worry about all that," Vicky purred in her ear, then, in a more commanding tone, ordered, "now, stand up and give me your panties.

Frankie's eyes widened and she briefly considered disobeying her, afraid of the prospect of getting caught, but swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat and obediently stood up. She lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal the black lace thong she was wearing and, hooking her thumbs into the thin waistband, drew it down her shapely legs and stepped out of them.

When Vicky held out her hand, Frankie placed the garment into it and quickly sat back into her chair, her cheeks burning bright red. "Good girl," Vicky cooed, putting her arm back around Frankie's shoulders and placing the thong into her pocket. Down the row, the whispering between the two men at the end had increased, and she knew she had been right: they had seen them!

To distract herself, she picked up their soda and took a long drink, hoping it would also give the added benefit of cooling her off. When it didn't seem to be helping, she went to place the cup back in its holder, but Vicky was already lifting it up and stowing it away so that there was no barrier between them.

Blinking in surprise, Frankie turned and placed it instead in the holder on her other side and squeaked in surprise as Vicky's arm slid around her waist and pulled Frankie into her side, her hand immediately returning to its former place inside the top of her dress.

Frankie gasped as Vicky first pulled one breast free from her dress, followed quickly by the other, a shiver racing through her as the cool air touched her bare flesh. _If anyone were to turn around, they would see me_, she thought to herself as she felt Vicky's hand caressing over her once again.

"V!" she hissed, trying to pull the top of her dress back up to cover herself, but was quickly stopped by Vicky's firm hand.

"Don't you see how you are affecting them?" she whispered in Frankie's ear, nibbling ever so gently her earlobe. Frankie looked down the row and was shocked to see both of the young men were touching themselves, stroking rather large bulges through the material of their shorts. She bit her bottom lip and blushed as she looked down. She didn't want to admit it, but the thought that she was the one causing that reaction in them… it sent shivers of excitement arcing throughout her.

Feeling the shiver, Vicky smirked, knowing that she had won. Maneuvering Frankie so that her back was pressed into Vicky's side, Vicky reached over and pulled their soda from its holder, placing it on the floor by their feet before lifting that arm up to stow it away, making more for Frankie to stretch out. Satisfied, Vick then reached down and grabbed the hem of Frankie's dress, drawing it slowly up along her shapely legs. There was no resistance this time- Frankie even going as far as to lift herself up a little off the seat to help Vicky pull the dress up till it was bunched up around her midriff.

As a rule, Vicky was strict on making sure that she and Frankie were well groomed, and she never allowed Frankie to do any of it, taking the task upon herself to keep their intimate areas clean and shaven. It was a ritual every three days that Vicky stuck to with an almost religious fervor, and insisted it was for hygienic reasons, but Frankie suspected it was just one of Vicky's idiosyncrasies.

Frankie was so distracted by watching the men own show going on at the end of the row that and feeling herself getting hotter and wetter by the second that she didn't see Vicky take a pair of items from inside her pants pockets until Vicky was spreading her legs open with one hand, her glistening, shaven pussy in full view of the obviously excited men, their bulges straining painfully against their shorts.

Frankie glanced back at a strange _pppt _of a liquid being squeezed out of a bottle, but was only in time to see Vicky clicking the cap of a small, clear bottle closed and stuff it back into a pocket, as well as a glistening dildo she was currently rubbing what looked like lube all over it's veiny surface. _Where the hell was she hiding that…_ was the only thought Frankie could think as she watched Vicky, finished with her task, turned slightly in her seat and began rubbing the toy all over Frankie's pussy, getting it even more wet.

"V… we can't do that here..." Frankie whispered on a moan, her body squirming as the toy rubbed over her clitoris, sending little jolts of electricity throughout her. Down at the end of the row, the men were now pulling impressive looking erections just as big as the dildo being rubbed over her, which was easily as thick around as her wrist and as long as her forearm.

"You gotta try and stay quiet, or we'll get caught," Vicky purred into her ear, licking the outer shell of her ear.

Frankie whimpered and reached down to press the dildo harder against herself, imagining that it was instead of the men's, ready to stretch and fill her, pounding her into a state of sated bliss.

"You're thinking about those big, meaty cocks pounding over and over into you, aren't you?" Vicky purred, and all Frankie could manage was whimper and a week nod, her hips moving of their own accord as she practically humped the latex toy.

Vicky tsked, clucking her tongue as she pulled Frankie's hand away from the toy- an action that earned her a startled gasp/whimper from the young woman- and pulled both of her hands back behind her back, trapping them between her back and Vicky's stomach. "You're not going to be able to get yourself off like that before the movie ends, you know?" She caught Frankie's chin and turned her head to kiss her lips, just enough to silence her protests, before pulling away slightly and look into her eyes, "Here… let me help you…"

"Oh, V…" Frankie whispered as she felt Vicky reposition the toy and the tip of the toy slide just inside of her. Frankie had to bite her own finger to keep back the cry fighting it's way out till it was a strangled gurgle.

"Shh!" an older woman a few rows down hissed, fortunately not turning to look back at them.

Frankie didn't care though as she arches against Vicky, a moan building as the toy sunk ever deeper inside her. Her hand reached out and gripped tightly onto Vicky's forearm to steady herself, and began to lose herself to the pleasure as it slid inch by inch inside her.

"Ah…" she gasped as the last remaining inch to the base slipped inside her, and she felt just as full as she had imagined she would be with the men, "V… it feels so amazing!"

Vicky reached up and clamped her hand over Frankie's mouth, muddling the moans she was making as she began to move the toy, pulling it it out a few inches with a turn before pushing it back in with a twist, making sure to hit her sweet spots as she went. As Frankie writhed in passion in her arms, Vicky looked down the row and purred in pleasure at the sight of the men stroking their pulsating cocks into a frenzy.

She could feel Frankie tensing up and her hips rocking back and forth to meet the probing toy, and, almost as quickly as it had started, Frankie's eyes rolled back into her head and her breath hitched as a violent orgasm tore through her, her entire body shaking with the intensity. Vicky was thankful she had thought to cover Frankie's mouth or surely the whole theatre would by now be on their feet, staring up at them.

"**HEY! Someone call the ushers! Perverts in the back row!"**

Vicky froze and she could feel Frankie stiffen in her arms, and it felt as if their hearts had fallen into their shoes as their heads turned as one to look down at the woman from before, pointing. But she wasn't pointing at them; instead she was pointing and angrily making her way down her row towards the two men, who looked just as shocked as Frankie and Vicky at the sudden turn of events.

"Time to go," Vicky whispered to Frankie as the theatre burst into a cacophony of sounds. Angry moviegoers were making their way up towards the pair of men, while others began filing out of the auditorium.

Whipping the still wet toy from Frankie- who had to take a moment to gather herself at the sudden exit- Vicky stuffed the toy back into its hiding place in her pants to be dealt with later and helped Frankie to fix her dress before the pair began making their way down the steps.

"I feel bad for them," Frankie looked back towards where they had last seen the pair, but there was too many people gathered around that she could see through the masses.

"It's either them or us," Vicky shrugged, not truly caring for what would become of them. They joined the crowd trying to file out through the wide door exit to the room, trying to blend in as two young ushers with thick, police-style flashlights separated from the line and rushed past back into the auditorium.

Frankie looked up at Vicky and they both giggled as they pushed through the door and fled for Vicky's waiting car.


End file.
